London by night
by Sloe Balm
Summary: [OS - Sterek, UA] Après avoir passé une sale journée, Stiles, en voyage d'affaires à Londres, décide de noyer sa mélancolie au bar de l'hôtel. [Lemon – Smut]


**Titre :** London by night

**Auteure : **Sloe Balm

**Pairing :** Stiles x Derek

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Tristesse infinie.

**Genre :** Univers alternatif, pas de surnaturel. One shot. /!\ Lemon, Rating M, Smut.

**Merci **beaucoup à la super gentille Neliia pour avoir effectué la bêta lecture de cet OS avec une rapidité fulgurante ! :)

* * *

.

**London by night**

.

.

Il était 23h quand Stiles se dirigea vers le bar de l'hôtel. Il avait tellement besoin de boire pour oublier, pour décompresser. Une journée de merde, un job de merde. Il soupira alors qu'il pénétrait dans le luxueux espace restaurant de l'hôtel. Le bar était en bois marron foncé, lustré, à la façon des pubs anglais. Il y avait des tabourets hauts alignés devant les bières pressions et un homme occupait un des sièges face au barman habillé avec élégance. Deux messieurs d'un certain âge étaient installés autour d'un verre sur une des tables rondes de la grande salle. La moquette au sol était rouge foncé et le pas lourd de Stiles semblait se fondre doucement dedans à chaque mètre franchi. Il apprécia la lumière un peu tamisée de la pièce qui changeait de celle présente dans le hall, bien plus criarde malgré l'heure tardive.

Le barman portait une chemise blanche couverte d'un gilet noir et s'affairait derrière le comptoir, remplissant deux bières stout à l'aide de la tireuse. Il les amena aux deux hommes âgés, les déposant sur le bois brillant. L'endroit était cosy, calme, tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il s'avança jusqu'au bar, laissa un peu d'écart entre lui et l'homme déjà accoudé et attrapa un tabouret pour s'y installer avec lassitude. Le barman revint se positionner derrière le comptoir et le salua avec une politesse très anglaise.

"Monsieur. Que puis-je vous servir ?"

Stiles lui adressa un sourire ravi. La meilleure interaction sociale de sa journée était avec ce barman. Sa vie était lamentable.

"Bonsoir. Est-ce que vous avez du gin ?"

Il se doutait bien de la réponse. Comment ne pas trouver le meilleur gin qui soit en Grande-Bretagne ? Il en salivait d'avance.

"Très certainement Monsieur. Désirez-vous un fizz ?"

Stiles rigola doucement et secoua la tête.

"Non, juste de la glace, ça ira."

Il voulait de l'alcool pur. Il voulait se noyer dedans et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Le barman acquiesça avec une politesse discrète et se retourna pour préparer le verre demandé. Stiles s'accouda sur le bar et posa négligemment sa tête sur sa main. Il n'avait sûrement aucune allure comme ça, mais il s'en foutait complètement. Après avoir vécu la journée de l'enfer, il n'avait plus envie de faire le moindre effort. Il voulait juste se détendre. Il défit d'un geste rapide le premier bouton de sa chemise et tira dessus, agacé. Même cet accoutrement il n'en pouvait plus. Chemise blanche et pantalon à pinces noir, chaussures de ville. C'était le pompon de ce boulot de requin qu'il ne supportait plus.

Il soupira à nouveau, sans retenue, lorsqu'il entendit le doux claquement d'un verre posé sur le comptoir. Il tourna la tête pour décrypter l'homme assis à deux places de lui et esquissa un sourire en coin. Son voisin était absolument séduisant. Il portait un T-shirt blanc, orné d'un Perfecto, et semblait plongé dans ce qui devait très certainement être un whisky on the rocks. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille et pourtant disciplinés à leur façon. Ce petit côté rebelle et sauvage était souligné par la veste en cuir noir qui laissait imaginer une carrure assez imposante. Puis l'homme tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et ils échangèrent un bref regard. Deux hochements de tête, simples, polis, comme le feraient de nombreux compagnons de bar. Puis le barman vint déposer son verre de gin à Stiles, face à lui, sur une petite serviette blanche finement lettrée des initiales de l'hôtel.

Stiles le remercia et attrapa son verre avant de le boire d'une traite. Il le claqua doucement contre le bar et baissa la tête pour en fixer le contenu vide. Ça faisait tellement du bien.

"Dure journée ?"

La voix du brun à ses côtés s'élevait, grave, calme, dans le silence ambiant de l'immense pièce.

Stiles lui jeta un regard en coin, désabusé.

"Putain de journée de merde." souffla-t-il comme un constat. Il chercha le barman du regard et annonça "La même s'il vous plaît.", en poussant son verre en sa direction.

Son voisin haussa doucement un sourcil alors que Stiles tournait à nouveau la tête vers lui, un sourire entendu.

"Accent américain ?" remarqua le brun ténébreux.

"Oui, Californie." répondit Stiles. Il releva le menton rapidement en sa direction d'un signe qui voulait dire "et toi ?"

"Californie." répondit l'homme, un sourire fin étirant ses lèvres.

Stiles laissa échapper une légère exclamation amusée et hocha la tête d'un air cordial. Il se pencha légèrement au-dessus des sièges vides qui les séparaient et lui tendit la main.

"Stiles." annonça-t-il.

"Derek." salua ce dernier en serrant brièvement la poigne tendue.

Le barman déposa le deuxième verre de gin devant Stiles.

"Première fois à Londres ?" demanda le fameux Derek.

"Oui. Et pas une réussite. Déplacement pro, et… " Il souffla. "Putain, journée de merde." marmonna-t-il à nouveau en regardant tristement son verre, puis il en but une bonne gorgée."

Derek nota l'amertume dans le ton de sa voix.

"C'est pour moi." annonça-t-il en montrant le verre que tenait Stiles entre ses mains.

Ce dernier ricana et sourit doucement.

"Je hais ce boulot, putain." gémit-il pour lui-même.

Le brun le questionna du regard. Stiles s'apprêta à parler et secoua la tête fortement pour finalement déclarer.

"Non, en fait, j'veux pas en parler."

Derek inclina le menton et regarda à nouveau son propre verre. Stiles se mordit la lèvre, constatant que sa phrase pouvait être mal interprétée. Il reprit d'un ton amical.

"Tout, mais pas ça."

Le brun lui jeta un regard en biais et hocha la tête comme pour valider le propos avant de boire une gorgée de son whisky ambré.

"Alors Derek." reprit-il, "Tu fais quoi de beau à Londres ? Dans ce magnifique hôtel ?" demanda-t-il avec intérêt. Ça lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir se changer les idées, et il devait avouer que l'homme était particulièrement séduisant. Même énormément.

Le brun soupira.

"Travail, aussi." répondit-il simplement.

"Oh". La bouche du châtain forma un faible "o", et il s'apprêtait à poser une quelconque question alors que la voix grave continua.

"Et je n'en parlerai pas non plus." Un sourire en coin s'étira dans sa barbe de quelques jours.

"Oh… hm, parfait !" acquiesça Stiles, comme si c'était la meilleure idée au monde.

Derek but à nouveau une gorgée. Stiles loucha dessus.

"Whisky ?" demanda-t-il.

Derek hocha la tête.

"Les meilleurs sont ici. Autant en profiter."

Stiles se tassa davantage dans son tabouret alors que sa main triturait le bout de la serviette, humide à cause du verre glacé.

"Cette ville a l'air tellement géniale."

Derek acquiesça pour seule réponse.

"Et toi ?" demanda Stiles doucement. "Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens j'ai l'impression ?"

Le brun secoua la tête négativement.

"Non, je viens assez souvent à Londres et je te confirme que c'est une ville intéressante."

"Je crois que demain, je vais visiter." déclara Stiles avec sérieux. "Pas moyen que je refoute un pied au boulot, c'est mort." Il fit un geste de la main avec fermeté. "J'arrête." et il rebut une gorgée de gin pour se donner du courage.

Les sourcils de Derek se levèrent à nouveau, expressifs.

"Tu te ferais une fleur j'ai l'impression."

Stiles acquiesça. C'était indéniable.

"Alors, tu me recommandes quoi ?"

Derek le questionna du regard.

"Pour visiter." reprit le châtain.

"Buckingham Palace, Westminster, la Tower of London." Il marqua un léger temps d'arrêt et reprit. "Hm, Camden, Borough market… les endroits touristiques. Si c'est vraiment ta première fois ici..."

Stiles hocha la tête alors qu'il enregistrait les informations.

"Oui. Putain, oui. Et je vais bouffer des fish and chips à m'en faire péter le bide." déclara-t-il avec détermination.

Derek sourit franchement.

"Ceux de chez The Golden Chippy sont une tuerie. Le poisson est croustillant, fondant à l'intérieur, et la sauce tartare…" Il laissa sa phrase en suspension.

Stiles gémit. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Derek et murmura.

"J'en veux définitivement."

Leur échange se prolongea et Stiles sourit avant de porter son verre à sa bouche, encore. Est-ce qu'il se faisait des films ou bien ça partait en plan drague cette histoire ?

"Tu restes combien de temps ?" demanda Derek, son pouce effleurant le bord du verre qu'il encerclait.

"Normalement quatre mais… " il se reprit et hocha la tête. "Quatre jours, je reste quatre jours, rien à foutre." soupira Stiles. Il comptait visiter, en profiter et peut-être espérer revoir ce beau brun ténébreux au bar dans les prochains jours. "Et toi ?" demanda-t-il avec un peu trop d'intérêt.

"Une semaine. Un peu moins."

Et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils et de hocher faiblement la tête. Si le plan B était envisageable, alors... il esquissa un sourire fin. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un. Cette possibilité effleura son esprit et il eut soudain très chaud. Ce mec était foutrement canon.

"On peut en faire des choses en trois jours." déclara Derek, ne le quittant pas du regard.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. OK. Ce n'était pas que lui. Ça partait a priori en plan drague et il avait raison d'avoir chaud.

"Il paraît." déclara-t-il en souriant pleinement. Son moral venait de repartir en flèche.

"Dis-moi Stiles, quel genre d'activités est-ce que tu aimes ?"

Et le châtain se mordit la lèvre en regardant son gin. Sa main empoigna le verre pour faire tourner un peu le liquide. Bon sang. Ce mec.

Il rigola doucement et son regard croisa à nouveau celui visiblement amusé du brun.

"Celles où on peut lâcher prise."

La bouche de Derek s'étira doucement sur le côté. OK. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde visiblement.

"Plutôt quelque chose de sportif alors." continua Derek de sa voix grave et suave.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. C'était le meilleur plan drague de sa vie depuis bien longtemps.

"J'apprécie. Et toi ? Vu ta carrure, je dirai que tu aimes transpirer." continua-t-il sur le même ton en ne se cachant pas de le manger du regard.

Derek haussa un sourcil alors que Stiles le reluquait allègrement.

"Je suis assez... sportif." répondit-il et Stiles ricana doucement.

"Non mais vraiment mec. Ça se voit." souffla-t-il amusé en faisant un geste de la main vers le torse de Derek. Malgré le Perfecto sur ses épaules, on imaginait bien ce qu'il y avait dessous.

Derek concéda la chose.

"Je fais vraiment beaucoup de sport." dit-il d'un ton un peu plus sérieux.

Stiles hocha la tête rapidement.

"Et c'est une grande faveur que tu fais à tout le monde." Il était taquin et un poil dragueur. Derek sourit.

"Ça fait partie de mon travail en un sens." expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules et Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Derek reprit. "Un package." Et sa main s'agita rapidement, balayant l'air avec désintérêt. Il ne voulait pas détailler davantage.

"Et bien, moi, je travaille dans la finance, alors le seul truc physique en lien avec ça, ce sont les envies de meurtre. De vraies pulsions bestiales." Il se mit à ricaner sarcastiquement.

Derek lui jeta un regard compatissant.

Stiles but à nouveau un peu du liquide transparent. Il attrapa la rondelle de citron dans son verre et mordit dedans doucement avant de suçoter ses doigts.

"On dirait clairement que ce n'est pas fait pour toi." déclara Derek. "Je veux dire, en te regardant, j'aurais pu savoir que ce n'était pas ton truc."

Stiles haussa les sourcils et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

"Ouais. Erreur de parcours." Il soupira. "Et toi ? T'aimes ton job ?" demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Derek se tendit doucement. Son dos se redressa quelque peu et il le regarda d'un air embarrassé. Il voulait clairement botter en touche. Stiles le sentit et s'exclama.

"Arf, désolé. On avait dit qu'on ne parlait pas de boulot. C'est OK." annonça-t-il l'air de rien. "Crois-moi, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de penser à autre chose." Et il lui lança à nouveau un regard appuyé.

Il termina son verre. Cela devait bientôt faire une petite demi-heure qu'ils étaient là, à parler, non ? Derek le scruta masser sa nuque et faire rouler ses épaules en arrière d'un geste de fatigue.

"Et si on continuait de boire dans un endroit plus confortable ?" déclara la voix grave.

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Alors ça y est, on y était.

"Je rêve de fusionner avec un fauteuil, tu ne peux pas savoir." Et surtout, il rêvait de fusionner avec le beau brun.

"Tu montes ?" proposa ce dernier, levant les yeux vers ce qui semblait indiquer les étages de l'hôtel.

Stiles esquissa un fin sourire et hocha la tête. Derek en sembla satisfait et tourna son attention vers le barman à quelques mètres d'eux.

"Pouvez-vous faire monter une bouteille de gin et une de whisky pour la 504 ?"

Le serveur hocha la tête.

"Et de la bouffe ?" demanda Stiles presque avec supplication à Derek. Le barman répondit poliment.

"La cuisine est fermée monsieur, mais la réception peut vous faire livrer à manger, bien entendu."

Stiles hocha la tête violemment. Il mangerait ses doigts tellement il avait faim. Littéralement.

Derek sourit. Il laissa son verre sur la table et se leva. Stiles lui emboîta le pas, non sans remercier le barman une dernière fois.

Le brun alla s'adosser à la réception et attendit patiemment que Stiles le rejoigne. La jolie réceptionniste de nuit leur adressa un sourire charmant.

"Messieurs ?" demanda-t-elle, un petit accent anglais faisant chanter son intonation.

Stiles posa son coude sur le comptoir de manière nonchalante. Il était fatigué et l'alcool commençait à doucement détendre tout son corps.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez nous commander quelque chose à manger ?"

"Bien-sûr monsieur, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?"

Stiles sourit et loucha vers Derek qui haussa les épaules.

"Des fish and chips ?" demanda-t-il.

Le brun acquiesça.

"Très certainement." répondit la réceptionniste. "Numéro de chambre ?"

Stiles se mit à bafouiller.

"504." déclara Derek avec fermeté.

"Bien, le service d'étage vous l'amènera dès que ce sera livré, d'ici une quinzaine de minutes."

Derek hocha la tête pour la remercier et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Stiles lui emboîta le pas et s'engouffra dans la cage métallique avant que les portes ne se referment.

"Merci." souffla-t-il, et Derek hocha simplement la tête. L'ascenseur montait lentement, dans un petit bruit sourd. Stiles contempla l'homme à ses côtés, adossé contre l'une des parois. Leurs regards amusés se croisèrent doucement. Aucun ne semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. La cage arriva à l'étage désiré et les portes s'ouvrirent alors qu'une sonnerie légère retentissait. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la chambre et Derek sortit une carte métallisée de sa poche arrière de jean. Stiles loucha sur les fesses rebondies et leva les yeux au ciel. Quel cul. Le brun badgea l'entrée et s'engouffra dans la pièce, Stiles toujours sur ses talons.

La chambre était immense. Absolument gigantesque et luxueuse. Stiles s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte dans le premier espace qui était un petit salon cosy avec canapés, écran plat et table basse. La suite semblait prendre la forme d'un L inversé. Plus loin devant eux, se trouvait une table à manger positionnée non loin d'une baie vitrée qui surplombait la City. Il imaginait que le coin chambre prenait place dans la partie gauche de l'appartement, qu'il n'apercevait pas tout à fait. Il déglutit.

"Wow." s'étrangla-t-il. "Wow, mec, sincèrement... cette suite..." Il était clairement impressionné.

Derek enleva sa veste en cuir et la jeta sur un des canapés noirs.

"Ça doit coûter une blinde." murmura Stiles, amusé. Puis il regarda Derek être gêné et se mit à rire.

Son regard erra quelques secondes sur les épaules et les bras du brun, enfin découverts. Autant il l'avait trouvé mystérieux et sexy avec son Perfecto, autant sans, il pouvait admirer sa musculature ô combien imposante. Encore mieux que dans son imagination.

Le brun laissa échapper un sourire en coin et se posa sur le sofa. Stiles s'installa sur le canapé d'en face.

"C'est quoi le truc ? Tu viens d'un milieu aisé ?" reprit Stiles en souriant narquoisement. Il aimait être taquin parfois.

Derek secoua la tête à la négative.

"Non, le boulot." déclara-t-il mystérieusement et Stiles se mordit la lèvre.

"Et bien tu dois être drôlement bon dans ce que tu fais."

Derek se gratta la barbe, légèrement gêné et amusé.

"Oui. On peut dire ça."

Et Stiles sourit à nouveau et un bruit sourd les coupa dans leur contemplation mutuelle. On frappait à la porte de la chambre.

Derek se leva pour aller ouvrir et revint avec un plateau sur lequel reposaient deux bouteilles d'alcool et quelques verres. Il posa le tout sur la table devant eux.

"Parfait !" s'exclama Stiles avant de se pencher pour attraper deux verres et les servir tous les deux. Il poussa celui rempli de whisky vers Derek qui avait gardé son air amusé. Le brun fixa le liquide ambré dans le verre avant de le saisir et de le porter à sa bouche. Le whisky était de la même couleur que les prunelles du châtain face à lui. Un liquide doré, brillant, plein de nuances. Un parfum délectable, un goût addictif. Et Derek rêvait de goûter les lèvres de Stiles. Ces mêmes lèvres que le jeune homme venait également de poser sur le bord de son propre verre, rempli de gin.

Stiles descendit la moitié du breuvage et Derek haussa un sourcil face au geste empressé. Le châtain rigola doucement.

"C'est libérateur." murmura-t-il l'air de rien en haussant les épaules alors qu'il s'enfonçait davantage dans le sofa en cuir noir.

Il était dans la chambre de ce mec qui était beau à tomber. Ils allaient s'envoyer en l'air et il le voyait venir. C'était excitant et stressant en même temps.

"Tu as une sacrée descente." remarqua Derek.

"De longs entraînements en soirées étudiantes durant ma folle jeunesse." expliqua-t-il avec dérision.

"Tu étais ce genre d'étudiant..." répondit narquoisement Derek.

"Ne me fais pas croire que tu étais du genre premier de la classe. Quoi que, ça, je l'étais aussi." Stiles se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il tapotait son pied contre le sol recouvert de moquette.

Derek haussa les sourcils, d'un air amusé.

"Voyez-vous cela. Intelligent et indiscipliné."

"J'ai appris la discipline." railla-t-il, sa bouche formant une grimace dégoutée. "Et c'est horrible."

Derek sourit franchement et deux petites fossettes creusèrent ses joues mal rasées. Stiles sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

"Je peux voir ça." annonça Derek en montrant du doigt les vêtements de Stiles. "Pas très insubordonnée comme tenue." Il rêvait de la lui enlever, cette chemise blanche, légèrement étriquée.

Stiles roula ses yeux vers le haut.

"Je les brûlerai demain. Un feu de joie. Et je rirai sataniquement en dansant autour."

Derek haussa un sourcil. Le jeune homme avait l'air si sarcastique, si indomptable.

"Comment quelqu'un comme toi s'est retrouvé dans la finance ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Il savait qu'ils s'étaient interdits de parler de travail, mais c'était le parcours de vie avant tout qui l'intéressait.

Stiles soupira ; il mima un revolver sur sa propre tempe et son pouce enclencha une gâchette fictive.

"Conneries." répondit-il, blasé. Parce que c'était vrai.

Il avait toujours été bon en maths, en économie, il s'était dit à juste titre que ça paierait bien. Mais clairement, ce job ne lui avait jamais plu. Il avait foutu les six dernières années de sa vie en l'air et ça le faisait rager quelque part. Son pied tapota contre la moquette et il secoua la tête pour essayer de ne plus y penser. Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, il avait besoin de bouger. Son regard croisa celui de Derek assis sur le canapé qui semblait l'autoriser muettement de continuer son errance dans la chambre. Alors Stiles sourit et s'avança, son verre à la main, jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée. Il se stoppa, son nez à quelques centimètres du carreau, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. La ville était plongée dans le noir de la nuit mais illuminée par les lumières des buildings, des lampadaires et de la circulation. La City était immense et paraissait vivante même en pleine nuit.

"C'est magnifique." souffla-t-il, et il but un peu de gin à nouveau, continuant sa contemplation. Puis dans le reflet de la vitre il vit Derek apparaître dans son dos, s'approcher pour ancrer ses pieds dans le sol à quelques pas derrière lui.

Ils se regardent dans le reflet sans rien dire. La respiration de Stiles s'accéléra très légèrement. Les yeux de Derek étaient plongés dans les siens par l'intermédiaire de cette immense fenêtre qui paraissait presque être un miroir. Puis on frappa à la porte. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques instants et un deuxième coup fut donné. Le brun finit par détourner les yeux et Stiles expira légèrement.

"La nourriture." finit-il par souffler, reprenant contact avec la réalité, puis il se retourna.

Derek alla ouvrir la porte et le groom entra, les saluant poliment. Il vint déposer les sachets de fish et chips sur la table du salon avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Stiles ricana légèrement en voyant les sacs et se jeta dessus pour les déballer. L'odeur chaude des frites et du poisson frit lui chatouilla les narines. Il en salivait d'avance.

Il attrapa un morceau de poisson et le trempa négligemment dans la sauce tartare avant de le porter à sa bouche.

"Hmm." gémit-il de satisfaction. Il s'installa dans une des chaises et jeta un regard ravi à Derek, l'invitant à le rejoindre déguster le festin. Ce dernier vint picorer quelques frites et du poisson à son tour.

"Pas mal du tout." murmura-t-il en s'installant également autour de la table.

"Mieux que chez The Golden Chippy ?" demanda Stiles, la bouche un peu pleine.

"Hm, non..." annonça Derek en tournant la tête sur le côté. "Mais c'est pas mal, vraiment."

"Je ne vais manger que ça durant tout mon séjour." souffla le châtain avec réjouissance avant de continuer à engouffrer quelques morceaux. Derek fit pareil en ne le quittant pas des yeux. La nourriture commençait doucement à absorber l'alcool, tout du moins, elle ravissait le corps de Stiles qui en avait bien trop ingurgité. Il tourna la tête pour scruter à nouveau le reste de la pièce.

"Hm, je dois pisser."

Derek laissa échapper un léger rire moqueur.

"Salle de bain." indiqua-t-il en faisant un geste de la main vers le reste de la suite, encore inconnu à Stiles.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se leva, non sans enfourner un dernier morceau de poisson pané. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué, laissant Derek seul à la table. Le brun picora quelques frites à nouveau quand il entendit son hôte hurler à plein poumon.

"PUTAIN."

Derek fronça les sourcils.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il fortement à Stiles. Il était à deux doigts de se lever.

"T'AS UN JACUZZI BORDEL." cria la voix avec un entrain démesuré.

Derek sourit et secoua la tête pour lui-même.

Stiles revint au bout de cinq minutes, un peu plus débraillé que lorsqu'il était parti.

"Sincèrement mec, il y a un énorme jacuzzi là-bas, posé sur le parquet à quelques mètres de ton lit. Ton lit qui est énorme lui aussi, soit dit en passant."

"Je sais." annonça Derek calmement.

"Le jacuzzi n'est pas dans la salle de bain. Non. Il est dans la pièce, genre en plein milieu." continua Stiles, effaré.

"Je sais." répéta le brun de la même manière.

Stiles le regarda d'un air blasé, puis soupira.

"Comment on doit être détendu là-dedans."

"Pas essayé." répondit Derek et il haussa les épaules avec désintérêt.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Deux fois. Puis il répondit.

"T'as un putain d'énorme jacuzzi dans ta chambre et tu ne l'essaies pas ?"

Derek secoua la tête, il avait l'air de s'en foutre comme de sa première chemise.

"Oh mon Dieu, t'es trop riche que ça en devient blasant c'est ça ?"

Le brun rigola malgré lui.

Stiles attrapa cette fois la bouteille de whisky et en avala une grosse gorgée.

"Tu vas finir par te noyer." déclara Derek en haussant un sourcil. Depuis tout à l'heure Stiles ne faisait que boire comme un trou.

Le jeune homme grimaça et haussa les épaules.

"Et alors ? Peu importe." déclara-t-il, s'en fichant complètement. "Mais je me noierai bien dans le jacuzzi, ça ouais." reprit-il avec un brin d'envie.

Derek le regarda avec sérieux.

"Vas-y." annonça-t-il simplement.

Stiles releva la tête rapidement vers lui.

"Vraiment ?" répondit-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

Derek haussa les épaules à nouveau. Le châtain esquissa un sourire en coin et haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé.

"OK chef !" Il rigola et fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers l'espace qu'il avait quitté quelques secondes auparavant. Cette fois, Derek se leva pour le suivre.

Dans cette partie de la suite, il y avait un énorme lit king size, avec un jacuzzi plus bas, à quelques mètres du lit, incrusté dans le parquet massif. Il y avait une porte plus loin qui laissait deviner la salle de bain et que Stiles avait eu tout le loisir de découvrir.

"Il y a tellement de boutons dessus, je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir le faire fonctionner." s'amusa Stiles en s'arrêtant au bord de l'eau.

Derek attrapa la télécommande posée sur le meuble à côté et appuya dessus. La lumière du jacuzzi s'alluma, quelques bulles se lancèrent, et la lumière de la chambre passa en mode tamisé. La chambre était plongée dans une douce pénombre, faiblement éclairée. Et l'eau bullait dans un léger bruit très agréable, prenant des couleurs tantôt violette, tantôt rouge. Le pourtour du bloc d'eau était également entouré de petits spots lumineux, donnant un côté lounge à l'ensemble.

"Wow." gémit Stiles, il se mit à rigoler et Derek s'amusa de sa réaction un tantinet enfantine.

"C'est tout à toi." annonça Derek puis il alla récupérer les bouteilles d'alcool et le reste des fish and ships et les posa sur la desserte à côté du jacuzzi. Il attrapa son verre de whisky alors que Stiles avait trempé sa main dans l'eau.

"Elle est tellement chaude." commenta-t-il, puis il commença à enlever ses chaussures. "Mec, j'ai pas de maillot de bain sur moi, on est d'accord. Mais peu importe de toute façon, je crois que je suis trop bourré alors ce sera en sous-vêtement." trancha-t-il tout seul.

Derek le regarda, amusé.

Stiles retira ses chaussettes et défit sa chemise blanche. Derek commença à le regarder quelques secondes puis se détourna légèrement. Il alla s'installer sur le lit alors que Stiles finissait de se désaper pour se retrouver uniquement vêtu d'un boxer.

Derek le regarda à nouveau du coin de l'œil et le vit entrain d'entrer dans le jacuzzi.

"Ohmondieuc'estlameilleurechosequisoit." se mit à gémir le jeune homme alors qu'il s'immergeait totalement dans l'eau. Seuls sa tête et le haut de ses épaules dépassaient. Il barbota quelques instants, se tournant dans l'eau pour en profiter. Puis il finit par s'appuyer contre le rebord, à côté de la desserte où le brun avait déposé alcool et nourriture quelques secondes auparavant.

Il croisa le regard de Derek, assis sur le lit à quelques mètres, et sourit.

"Je vais dormir ici, là-dedans." affirma-t-il en montrant du doigt l'eau dans laquelle il se prélassait.

"Je t'en crois capable." affirma Derek, reposant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux alors qu'il le fixait avec attention.

Stiles ricana, il s'adossa davantage contre la paroi et étira ses deux bras pour les accouder hors de l'eau, sur le rebord.

"Franchement, ce truc est trop génial. Tu devrais l'essayer." et alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il enchaîna. "Je veux dire, t'as un jacuzzi dans ta chambre et tu ne l'essaies même pas, qui fait ça ? C'est un crime contre l'humanité, contre tous ceux qui en rêvent et qui n'en ont pas, tu vois."

Derek haussa un sourcil puis commença à retirer ses chaussures. Stiles déglutit. Le brun enleva ses vêtements et Stiles essaya de porter son attention ailleurs, mais ses pupilles revenaient inéluctablement se reposer sur le corps en train de se dévêtir devant lui.

"Oh bon sang" se mit-il à marmonner dans sa barbe alors que Derek avait retiré son T-shirt et son pantalon, se retrouvant en boxer à plusieurs mètres de lui. Stiles se doutait qu'il avait un corps bien sculpté, mais là, c'était au-delà de tout ce que son imagination avait pu espérer. L'ensemble de son être était vraiment taillé à la perfection. Et son entrejambe semblait lui aussi avoir été gâté par dame nature.

Stiles se concentra vainement sur autre chose, comme les bulles qui explosaient doucement devant lui. Derek arriva et il l'entendit seulement se glisser dans le jacuzzi en face de lui.

Quand il sentit que l'immersion était terminée, il leva à nouveau son regard vers le brun.

Derek plongea ses bras dans l'eau et les ressortit pour se mettre dans la même position que Stiles, accoudé contre la paroi. Ses mains passèrent dans ses cheveux, les humidifiant légèrement, et il ramena quelques mèches en arrière dont certaines humides retombèrent sur son front. Le haut de ses pectoraux effleurait la surface et ses bras puissants et musclés s'étiraient largement sur le bord du jacuzzi.

Il était super sexy et Stiles ressentait plus que jamais le pouvoir attractif du brun faire effet sur lui. Il avala sa salive et essaya de reprendre un peu de contenance.

"Alors ?" questionna-t-il avec amusement.

Derek leva les yeux et fit mine de réfléchir.

"Pas mal."

Stiles rigola doucement, puis son rire mourut petit à petit alors que Derek se rapprochait. Le brun, s'avança et se pencha non loin de lui et... OMG. Il attrapa la bouteille d'alcool et son verre pour se servir et en boire une gorgée.

Stiles arrêta de respirer.

Derek se repositionna à sa place d'origine et posa le verre sur le rebord à ses côtés. Son torse musclé sortait toujours à moitié du jacuzzi.

La lumière tamisée de la chambre, les néons colorés, leurs deux corps à moitié nus, là-dedans... Stiles se mit à gémir malgré lui et rigola face à son propre son.

"OMG, on dirait un porno cheap."

Et son rire redoubla, puis s'arrêta net en voyant Derek le fixer avec sérieux.

"Enfin. Je veux pas dire qu'on…" Il déglutit. "C'est juste que quand tu t'es avancé j'ai cru que... enfin." Il balbutia nerveusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de dire comme connerie ?

Derek continuait de le scruter sérieusement. Puis il s'avança à nouveau, cette fois bien plus lentement, et cette fois, en gardant les yeux rivés sur Stiles. Ce dernier ne le quittait pas du regard alors qu'il venait vers lui. Stiles passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un geste nerveux.

"Hm, qu'est-ce que tu... ?"

Et Derek positionna doucement une main de chaque côté de Stiles, si bien que ce dernier se plaqua davantage contre le bord.

"OK." murmura Stiles en déglutissant. Il assimilait ce qui était en train de se passer.

Derek le toisa légèrement et son regard se fit davantage appuyé. Il haussa les sourcils.

"OK ?" reprit-il d'une voix légèrement grave et... sexy ?

"Et merde." souffla Stiles définitivement conquis et il attrapa la nuque de Derek pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Leurs corps se compressèrent sous l'eau et les deux bras de Derek se refermèrent autour du jeune homme. Stiles se sentait entièrement compressé par le brun dans ce jacuzzi bouillant et cette langue... Il - ah- gémit. Le baiser se fit tout de suite passionné alors que leurs langues se mêlaient avec volupté. Stiles laissa échapper un bruit comme un "hmm" et leurs bouches se décollèrent de quelques millimètres. Stiles se sentit haleter, puis il sentit Derek venir glisser une main sur son boxer. Oh mon Dieu que ça allait vite.

"Tu as raison, ce jacuzzi est divin." murmura gravement Derek à son oreille et ça le fit frissonner. La main du brun venait de saisir son sexe en lente érection.

"Bon sang." gémit Stiles alors qu'il passa une main dans le dos de Derek pour agripper sa peau mouillée. Le brun était tellement sûr de lui, ses gestes étaient tellement fermes, sans hésitation. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, c'était une sensation délicieuse. Stiles sentit la main de Derek commencer à faire quelques longues caresses le long de son sexe. C'était grisant et excitant au possible. Il se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres de Derek pour enrouler le bout de sa langue contre la sienne dans une succion lascive. Leurs bouches étaient avides, leurs langues se mêlaient dans un ballet des plus luxurieux.

Stiles sentit le brun positionner ses larges mains sur ses hanches, sous l'eau, et faire glisser son caleçon. Il s'accrocha à la nuque musclée pour s'aider à se relever et Derek embrassa son torse alors qu'il finissait la manœuvre. Les mains de Derek agrippèrent ses hanche nues et il le souleva de toute sa force, le faisant sortir de l'eau pour l'asseoir contre le rebord du jacuzzi. D'un geste ferme, il s'avança et écarta les cuisses du jeune homme nu, les laissant totalement ouvertes face à lui.

Stiles le surplombait et plongea son regard entre ses propres jambes où son érection, totalement visible hors de l'eau, apparaissait. Derek la reprit en main et la caressa à nouveau, faisant rouler son pouce contre le haut du gland et sa paume sur toute la longueur.

"Oh mon Dieu." gémit Stiles en fermant les yeux et les rouvrant aussitôt, parce que Derek le fixait avec une telle intensité, et parce qu'il le voyait faire "ça" et c'était trop bon. Alors qu'il crut mourir, Derek se baissa doucement, passant ses mains sur ses deux cuisses ouvertes pour les lui caresser et les maintenir dans cette position presque obscène, et il plongea sur la verge en érection pour la prendre en bouche.

Stiles gémit à nouveau.

Derek était en train de le sucer, de le lécher et c'était incroyable. L'eau aux reflets violet et rouge caressait son torse musclé, et quelques bulles du jacuzzi popaient çà et là. Il voyait également son propre corps, mouillé, son bassin et ses jambes ouvertes avec Derek plongé dedans, en train de lui faire probablement la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Il voyait la tête de Derek monter et descendre, se fondre sur son sexe, l'aspirer. Il se perdait dans cette contemplation et dans les sensations de la bouche chaude englobant son sexe. C'était tellement érotique. Il haleta, puis il passa sa main sur la chevelure mouillée du brun, agrippant ses cheveux dans un geste automatique. Derek ramena une main à l'intérieur des cuisses ouvertes pour venir caresser les testicules et attraper la base du sexe, le pompant vigoureusement alors que sa bouche continuait de l'aspirer.

"Putain Derek." souffla Stiles, aux portes d'un autre monde.

Il avait peur de jouir, là, maintenant, tout de suite, tellement c'était bon. Si Derek continuait, c'est ce qu'il se passerait. Son corps était totalement en transe, en proie à de légers spasmes, le souffle erratique. Et il voulait tellement plus.

Derek le sentit probablement et se retira puis leva son regard vers lui. Ses lèvres étaient humides, sa bouche très légèrement ouverte et Stiles se dit que c'était la chose la plus érotique qu'il ait jamais vu. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun, sur sa nuque, le caressant doucement. Puis il pencha la tête, se courbant pour l'embrasser à nouveau, cette fois avec plus de tendresse. Le baiser était suave, leurs langues se caressaient et ses mains passaient sur la nuque mouillée encore et encore, alors qu'il sentait celles de Derek malaxer le haut de ses cuisses, le tour de ses fesses posées sur le rebord du jacuzzi.

Derek se décolla de sa bouche et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Stiles mordilla sa propre lèvre inférieure.

"J'ai envie de toi Stiles." murmura Derek et Stiles hocha très doucement la tête et l'embrassa tendrement à nouveau.

Derek se redressa, dépassant de quelques centimètres Stiles toujours assis sur le rebord. Il s'avança entre ses jambes et l'embrassa, leurs torses humides se frottant lascivement. Le boxer trempé et gonflé de Derek se colla contre le sexe libéré de Stiles. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et haleta alors que Derek lui attrapait une cuisse pour la relever contre sa hanche. Ils continuèrent le baiser, avides, et Stiles enroula à nouveau un bras autour de la nuque du brun pour approfondir un peu plus l'échange. La pression ne cessait de monter tant leur envie était grandissante.

Derek caressa le sexe de Stiles, enroula sa main entièrement sur la hampe dressée entre leurs deux corps. Puis il descendit ses doigts, passant la paume de sa main sur les testicules, les malaxant légèrement avant de faire glisser son pouce quelques centimètres plus bas. Il caressa l'anus, le titillant doucement du bout des doigts. Puis il y enfonça légèrement son pouce alors que Stiles se mit à gémir contre ses lèvres.

Derek se décolla pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et ramena sa main à sa bouche, passant sa langue sur son index et son majeur d'un geste rapide, salivant dessus, avant de les redescendre devant l'entrée pour la caresser à nouveau. Le regard de Stiles était complètement fiévreux, et Derek plongea dans son cou pour le mordre avec passion alors que son majeur pénétrait lentement en Stiles. Il le prépara doucement, consciencieusement malgré l'envie pressante du moment. Stiles passa une main sur les flancs de Derek, puis la fit glisser sur les tablettes de chocolat, glissant le long du corps jusqu'à arriver au boxer trempé. Stiles le caressa, palpant le membre imposant gonflé à travers le tissu gorgé d'eau. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur et empoigna le sexe qu'il sortit du sous-vêtement puis enroula sa main dessus. Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Il était tellement énorme. D'un geste bref, il poussa l'épaule de Derek et baissa les yeux directement pour regarder le sexe dans sa main. Il étouffa un rire dans un hoquet de surprise.

Derek sourit et attrapa sa joue en coupe pour l'embrasser à nouveau et poser son front contre le sien. C'était un geste extrêmement tendre.

Derek tourna son doigt à l'intérieur de Stiles, puis en inséra un deuxième. Au bout de quelques secondes, il les sortit pour les réenfoncer à nouveau, effectuant la même douce torsion. Il recommença ce geste avec lenteur, encore. Les doigts firent cette manœuvre plusieurs fois, glissant à l'intérieur dans une rotation lente et contrôlée, puis ressortant, puis s'enfonçant à nouveau. Stiles gémit, il délaissa le membre de Derek pour enrouler ses deux bras autour de sa nuque, s'accrochant à lui pour garder un équilibre. Puis il bougea son bassin au fur et à mesure que le mouvement prenait un rythme certain. Derek était en train de le baiser avec ses doigts, accélérant la cadence alors que les pénétrations se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, naturelles.

"C'est bon…" murmura Stiles à l'oreille de Derek avant d'en mordre le lobe doucement. "Continue." souffla-t-il. Et Derek continua encore quelques fois puis il s'arrêta. Stiles grogna faiblement et son bassin bougea, mimant l'envie d'être pénétré à nouveau. Alors Derek réenfonça ses doigts et accéléra définitivement ses gestes pour le masturber plus fortement. Stiles se mit à haleter, s'accrochant encore plus à son cou. D'un bras, Derek lui attrapa le bassin et continua les va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides à l'intérieur de lui. Les gémissements de Stiles se transformèrent bientôt en cris, forts, puissants, par ce que Derek tapait là où ça faisait du bien. C'était si rapide, si bon. Les hanches de Stiles bougeaient avec hâte pour s'enfoncer sur les doigts, alors qu'il était assis là, sur le bord du jacuzzi face à Derek immergé jusqu'aux cuisses.

Derek retira définitivement sa main et Stiles se mordit la lèvre. C'était tellement frustrant. Puis il sentit soudainement les mains du brun glisser sous ses fesses et le relever puissamment. Il se sentit porté par les bras du brun qui l'avait soulevé et qui les sortait tous deux de l'eau. Stiles se mit à rigoler alors que Derek les avançait vers le lit pour l'y déposer. Il redevint sérieux alors qu'il était posé sur les draps et que Derek vint s'allonger sur lui. L'érection massive de ce dernier, à moitié libérée du boxer trempé, était écrasée contre sa propre raideur. Stiles respira bruyamment.

Ils se regardèrent doucement et le jeune châtain lécha à nouveau ses lèvres. D'un geste affectueux, Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux, caressant sa joue et la ligne de sa mâchoire recouverte de grains de beauté.

"Tu es tellement beau." souffla le brun d'une voix rauque mais douce.

Stiles se sentit fondre totalement. Il enroula son bras dans le dos de Derek et revint l'embrasser, caressant sa nuque et la base de ses cheveux humides alors qu'une de ses cuisses venait s'enrouler également contre le bassin de l'Apollon. Leurs sexes se frottèrent à travers le tissu trempé, entretenant leurs deux érections.

Derek descendit doucement et embrassa le torse constellé de grains de beauté. Ses lèvres fines happèrent la peau laiteuse et douce, sa langue la lécha légèrement, puis ses dents vinrent érafler l'épiderme à quelques centimètres d'une côte.

Le brun s'arrêta et souffla contre la peau claire, alors que sa tête se tournait sur le côté. Il fixait un point à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda fébrilement Stiles.

Derek plongea son regard dans le sien et sourit d'un air las.

"Les préservatifs sont dans la salle de bain, alors..."

"Je ne bouge pas." répondit Stiles en rigolant. "Définitivement, pas."

Le sourire de Derek remonta d'un seul côté de sa bouche et il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle d'eau.

Stiles soupira et regarda le plafond puis son sexe dressé, complètement excité. Il expira bruyamment. Il n'en revenait pas d'être ici, dans cette chambre, avec ce mec qu'il venait de rencontrer il y a quelques heures à peine. Ce mec... à tomber, ce mec parfait.

Derek revint aussitôt et Stiles le contempla alors qu'il marchait droit vers le lit. Il avait retiré son sous-vêtement et son sexe était grand, tendu, très légèrement redressé. Son corps n'était que muscles saillants en mouvance, recouvert de fins poils noirs. Il lui faisait totalement envie.

Il se mordit la lèvre face à cette vision délicieuse et écarta les jambes tout en fixant le regard vert posé sur lui. Derek sourit en voyant la manœuvre coquine.

Il déposa sur le lit à côté du coude de Stiles des préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant puis se mit entre les jambes du châtain et tira sur ses hanches. Stiles descendit d'un coup sec en étouffant un cri qui se transforma en rire. Derek sourit et releva ses jambes en appuyant sur ses cuisses et attrapa le lubrifiant pour en mettre sur ses doigts. Le châtain le regardait faire, patiemment, comme hypnotisé par chacun des gestes qu'il effectuait.

Le regard du brun était toujours plongé dans celui de Stiles alors qu'il descendait sa main pour enfoncer ses doigts à nouveau en lui.

Stiles gémit et l'observa faire, baissant le regard vers ses parties intimes pour admirer le geste érotique. Derek enfonça son doigt, et en mit rapidement un deuxième, masturbant Stiles à nouveau. Le jeune homme finit par fermer les yeux, l'excitation commençait à monter, encore, avec une rapidité fulgurante.

"Hmm." gémit-il.

Derek accéléra la cadence et avec son autre main, il empoigna son propre sexe pour se masturber pendant de longues secondes. Puis il enduit l'anus de Stiles d'un peu plus de lubrifiant, étirant davantage l'entrée, parfaisant la préparation avec habilité. Quand il sentit que les préliminaires étaient suffisants, il attrapa un préservatif, le déchira et l'enfila sur son sexe dur.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux pour voir le geste, haletant. Le brun s'avança pour se positionner contre lui, leva doucement les cuisses de Stiles pour les caler sur ses épaules. Sa main empoignait son propre sexe recouvert de la capote et le plaça à l'entrée fatidique. Il essaya de s'y enfoncer doucement, lentement. Le gland se bloqua légèrement à l'entrée, avant de se fondre un peu dans l'antre.

Stiles grimaça malgré lui et Derek suspendit son geste. Il embrassa le châtain suavement et empoigna le membre du jeune homme pour le caresser en même temps qu'il reprenait la pénétration. Il le masturba d'abord doucement, puis rapidement, son poignet accélérant son mouvement de manière croissante. Stiles attrapa le visage mal rasé et approfondit le baiser à pleine bouche. Il sentait le sexe, énorme, tenter de passer les premières barrières de sa chair. Derek s'enfonça encore de quelques centimètres et Stiles souffla bruyamment, parce que c'était imposant, c'était difficile, cela faisait longtemps... mais les caresses effectuées sur son sexe contrastait avec la douleur. La main de Derek s'activa encore plus et il gagna à nouveau quelques centimètres. Stiles gémit.

"Putain." souffla-t-il, la respiration courte, avec l'envie contradictoire de se détacher et de continuer en même temps.

Parce que la main sur son pénis lui fait tellement, tellement, de bien, alors que le sexe qui s'enfonçait l'étirait douloureusement malgré le lubrifiant et la précaution utilisés. Le pouce de Derek passa sur son frein, le titillant malicieusement et Stiles gémit à nouveau. Il sentit une petite vague de plaisir l'envahir et profita de ce moment de béatitude pour s'enfoncer de lui-même, finissant la pénétration entièrement. Stiles agrippa le drap avec ses mains et Derek, surpris, lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

"Bon sang !" grogna ce dernier et Stiles se mit à rigoler.

Le brun respira fortement et esquissa un sourire tout en continuant de caresser le membre du jeune homme. Le rire de Stiles se transforma à nouveau en gémissement.

"... Continue…" souffla ce dernier alors qu'il sentait le plaisir et l'afflux sanguin regagner sa verge dure. "Oui, comme ça..." et il bougea doucement son bassin alors que Derek expirait à nouveau pour se contrôler.

Doucement, le brun amorça un mouvement de balancier, se retirant, puis s'enfonçant avec lenteur. Stiles s'accrocha à sa nuque et lui mordit l'épaule, puis Derek accéléra.

Stiles s'étrangla à moitié car la sensation était tellement intense qu'il perdait pied. Derek touchait cette zone, ce point sensible, et c'était divinement bon. Le brun frappa à nouveau l'endroit sensible, lui diffusant des ondes de plaisir qui remontaient dans son sexe. Stiles étouffa un râle et Derek comprit. Il changea légèrement l'angle et retapa dans cette zone, encore et encore, se nourrissant des gémissements de plus en plus forts qui sortaient de la gorge de Stiles.

Les cuisses musclées claquèrent contre les fesses relevées avec cadence.

"Putain.. bon… fort... plus fort." balbutia Stiles, presque incohérent, totalement sous la coupe du plaisir qui envahissait son corps. Il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête et c'était la jouissance qui montait en lui comme un volcan prêt à exploser, et il n'attendait que ça.

Derek accéléra et ses hanches firent des mouvements de plus en plus rapides pour s'enfoncer dans Stiles, tenant fermement son bassin. Les coups de boutoir étaient vifs et précis et Stiles s'étrangla presque.

"Je vais jouir." souffla-t-il alors que Derek continuait de longues poussées dans une rythmique infatigable. Il sentit Stiles perdre pied lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la bouche dans un cri muet, l'orgasme arrivant en de longs spasmes, ravageant tout son être. Le jeune homme agrippa les avant-bras de Derek et se débattit presque tellement la sensation était forte, puis il éjacula en silence sur son ventre, les yeux clos.

Derek donna un dernier coup puissant et se pencha pour l'embrasser, alors que le corps de Stiles se fit mou, comme celui d'une poupée de chiffon. Seule sa respiration, saccadée et bruyante, animait son torse.

Doucement, le jeune châtain ouvrit les yeux et papillonna des cils alors que son regard whisky se plongeait dans les orbes d'un vert indescriptible face à lui.

"Putain." murmura-t-il, le souffle toujours saccadé, alors qu'il se penchait pour regarder le sperme contre son ventre. Derek sortit doucement de lui et Stiles grimaça légèrement en voyant le sexe enfermé dans la capote, encore raide et gonflé.

"Désolé, c'était si bon." marmonna-t-il, voyant que Derek n'avait sûrement pas éjaculé. Ce dernier l'embrassa simplement et Stiles se redressa pour approfondir le baiser avec envie. Il agrippa les bras musclés et repoussa son corps pour le forcer à s'allonger, se positionnant au-dessus de lui. Il sourit et embrassa le torse sculpté à la perfection avec lascivité, sa langue roulant sur la peau transpirante. Derek le regarda faire, captivé, puis une main mutine se glissa dans son entrejambe pour encercler son sexe. Stiles le saisit fermement et amorça de longs mouvements de masturbation alors qu'il venait l'embrasser à nouveau, mêlant leurs langues dans des bruits de salive obscènes. Stiles tira sur le plastique, découvrant le sexe vibrant et touchant la peau fine, chaude et humide. Doucement, il descendit et vint se positionner entre les jambes de Derek face au sexe toujours tendu. Il l'attrapa à la base et vint déposer ses lèvres dessus, soufflant contre l'épiderme doux. Puis sa langue lécha doucement la peau salée, une première, puis une deuxième fois. Il le prit en bouche avec un peu de difficulté tant sa taille était imposante, puis le suça lentement.

Ses lèvres glissèrent le long du membre raide qui se compressait contre les parois formées par l'intérieur de ses joues. Stiles aspira fortement, ressortant doucement le membre avant de suçoter son sommet. Il lécha le frein fortement et replongea sur le sexe pour l'aspirer et le sucer avec plus de force. Derek le regardait faire, clignant à peine des yeux, contemplant la manœuvre érotique alors que son plaisir montait de plus en plus.

Stiles encercla la base du sexe et se mit à le masturber fermement alors que sa bouche astiquait le membre tendu, continuant sa succion en alternant les différentes caresses buccales. Il accéléra le rythme, et Derek laissa échapper quelques soupirs de satisfaction. Cela dura de longues minutes et Stiles était en train de se demander s'il s'y prenait bien car Derek ne bronchait pas et ne semblait pas être sur le point de venir… Doucement, il releva les yeux et son regard plongea dans celui de Derek qui l'observait fixement. Il continuait la fellation de manière appliquée lorsque Derek se redressa pour se mettre en position assise, posant une main sur sa tête et caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Le brun finit par laisser échapper un bruit sourd, comme un grognement. Un son que Stiles trouva totalement érotique.

"Stiles." souffla-t-il, la voix enrouée de désir.

Le châtain suça une dernière fois le sexe avant de le laisser glisser hors de sa bouche, un geste accompagné de longs filets de bave. La fellation avait duré de longues minutes et Stiles avait le souffle court mais les yeux grisés de plaisir. Derek remarqua que durant la gâterie, le membre de son amant du soir avait repris de sa vigueur. Doucement, il attrapa le visage rond et se pencha pour l'embrasser avidement avant de s'en éloigner à nouveau, leurs regards plongeant l'un dans l'autre. Les pupilles de Stiles oscillèrent légèrement, parce qu'il était confus et excité.

Derek se rallongea et se retourna doucement pour s'étaler à plat ventre sur le matelas. Il replia une jambe et regarda derrière lui, par-dessus son épaule. Stiles fixa son corps allongé, son dos, ses fesses et...

"Oh." souffla-t-il faiblement. Puis il vint doucement embrasser la peau le long de la colonne vertébrale, entre les deux omoplates où se situait un tatouage en forme de triskèle. Il posa sa main sur une des fesses fermes et viriles alors que l'autre prenait appui sur le matelas à côtés des flancs du brun. Il caressa le corps longuement, palpant ses fesses puis laissant glisser ses doigts le long de la cuisse légèrement levée en équerre.

"Viens." murmura Derek, et Stiles se sentit chavirer totalement.

Il lécha ses doigts et les passa entre les fesses de Derek avant de les présenter à son entrée. Il se pencha sur le corps pour embrasser une des omoplates et enfonça doucement son majeur à l'intérieur du brun. Ce dernier s'empala presque aussi vite dessus. Stiles gémit et se pencha à nouveau pour mordre l'épaule musclée avant d'enfoncer un deuxième doigt dans le corps de l'Apollon sous lui. Derek commença rapidement à bouger, à mouvoir son corps, faisant rouler ses muscles pour accélérer les choses. Stiles comprit son empressement et cela l'excita encore plus. Il attrapa un des préservatifs sur le lit ainsi que le lubrifiant et en quelques secondes, il se trouva prêt à pénétrer Derek, son sexe pressant contre ses fesses. Il s'enfonça doucement d'abord, puis Derek s'appuya contre lui, et Stiles sentit son sexe se faire avaler entièrement. Il se crispa un peu, de peur que l'intrusion soit trop invasive, mais le visage de Derek tourné sur le côté ne reflétait que désir. Le brun gémit et donna un coup de bassin vers l'arrière, provoquant une vague de plaisir chez le jeune homme qui le pénétrait.

"Stiles, bouge." grogna Derek, haletant.

Et Stiles dut fermer les yeux pour reprendre de la contenance, pour rattacher ses pensées. Il attrapa les hanches de Derek et se mut en lui. Il s'enfonça puis ressortit plusieurs fois, alors que ses doigts agrippaient la chaire légèrement hâlée, la pétrissant avec force.

Derek se recula doucement, repliant ses genoux contre le matelas et relevant son bassin avec lenteur, laissant à Stiles tout le loisir de suivre le mouvement alors qu'il continuait de s'enfoncer en lui. Le brun se retrouva à genoux alors que Stiles agrippait ses hanches relevées. La position en levrette était sexy au possible pour chacun d'eux. Stiles appréciait de tenir fermement le brun pour s'enfoncer en lui alors que ses doigts se fondaient dans la peau musclée pour accélérer le mouvement. Il voyait son sexe entrer et sortir, disparaître dans les chairs de Derek dont le bassin ondulait également.

Stiles tapa plus fort et Derek se mit à gémir gravement, indiquant à Stiles qu'il était sur la bonne voie, et ce dernier continua de plus belle. Avec davantage de vigueur, il frappait ses hanches contre les fesses, enfonçant son sexe dur dans le corps serré, lui procurant un millier de sensations enivrantes et étouffantes. Derek grogna à nouveau et glissa une de ses mains sur son propre sexe pour se masturber avec une rapidité folle alors que Stiles rentrait et sortait de lui d'une manière presque mécanique.

Le bassin de Derek bougeait presque seul, animé avec ferveur, en voulait toujours plus. Le mouvement était si rapide et bien mené que Stiles stoppa doucement le sien. Il s'immobilisa et laissa le brun s'empaler sur lui directement, s'enfoncer et se retirer de son sexe à répétition, avec une vitesse affolante. Stiles se mordit la lèvre violemment alors qu'il voyait le corps du brun s'agiter devant lui et qui l'engloutissant petit à petit. Il observait son sexe se faire happer et c'était absolument divin.

"Mon Dieu Derek !" Il gémit de plus en plus, recommençant à nouveau à bouger également, se calant sur le rythme des hanches contre lui pour ne faire qu'un avec.

Derek avait la respiration hachée, saccadée. Il accéléra le mouvement de son poignet sur propre sexe, se masturbant avec rapidité. Puis la libération arriva, impossible à contenir. Il se sentit partir, et poussa cri sourd et rauque, se libérant totalement dans sa main et sur les draps. Stiles le suivit quelques secondes après, incapable de se retenir davantage et éjacula en de longs spasmes dans la capote, à l'intérieur du brun.

Derek relâcha ses muscles et s'effondra sur le matelas à plat ventre. Stiles s'allongea sur lui dans un pareil mouvement, il mordilla l'épaule en sueur et posa sa joue contre l'omoplate, caressant le bras musclé d'un geste doux.

"Bon sang..." murmura-t-il simplement contre la peau qu'il embrassa à nouveau. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent au contact de l'épiderme transpirant et salé.

Puis il glissa légèrement en arrière pour se retirer puis bascula pour se mettre sur le dos, à côté du corps étendu de Derek. Leurs hanches s'effleuraient et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le corps du châtain était encore fébrile, son torse se gonflant de manière rapide. Derek esquissa un sourire satisfait et Stiles rigola doucement, puis le brun s'approcha et l'embrassa délicatement.

"C'était wow." murmura Stiles contre ses lèvres. Il érafla la barbe de quelques jours avec ses lippes.

Derek le regarda, amusé.

Puis Stiles baissa le regard vers son propre entrejambe. Son sexe avait perdu de la vigueur et d'un geste rapide il retira le préservatif, le noua et le laissa tomber par terre contre le sol. Derek passa une main sur son torse et Stiles le regarda, sourire aux lèvres.

"J'adore Londres." souffla-t-il.

Le brun enroula son bras autour de lui et Stiles trouva juste la force suffisante pour se tourner et nicher sa tête contre le torse musclé, caressant ses abdominaux et collant son nez contre son épaule pour respirer son odeur, forte et musquée. Grisant.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Quand Stiles rouvrit les yeux, il était nu, le corps recouvert d'un drap fin. Ses cils papillonnèrent quelques instants puis il fronça doucement les sourcils. Son esprit mit quelques secondes à se reconnecter à la réalité, à prendre conscience de son environnement. Il se redressa doucement pour se mettre en position assise, observant, un sourire naissant, la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Le lit était vide de Derek et il l'identifia à quelques mètres de là, assis nu sur un siège, devant la baie vitrée.

Dans la nuit noire, les lumières artificielles à l'extérieur étaient encore plus visibles. La chambre était baignée de ces quelques rayons qui pénétraient, créant un faible halo clair dans la pénombre. Stiles plissa les yeux et glissa du lit, posant ses pieds nus sur la moquette douce. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent, mal réveillé, vers son amant de la nuit.

"Derek ? Est-ce que ça va ?" murmura-t-il faiblement.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, surpris. Il détailla le corps nu qui venait à sa rencontre, et esquissa un sourire ravissant.

"Oui." répondit-il et Stiles lui rendit son sourire.

Le châtain alla à sa rencontre, passa sa main sur les épaules nues et musclées et Derek enroula son bras à sa taille. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé." murmura Stiles avec charme.

Derek l'embrassa à nouveau et se leva pour le porter, provoquant un rire doux franc de la part du châtain. Il le déposa dans le lit et le couvrit de doux baiser. Stiles se délecta des lèvres qui effleuraient sa peau et se rendormit sous les caresses.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna dans un bruit strident. Derek attrapa son téléphone posé sur la table de chevet et le coupa d'un geste brusque. Il jeta un œil au corps étendu à ses côtés qui grognait, enfouissant sa tête davantage dans l'oreiller. La vision lui arracha un fin sourire et il se leva à regret pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Le bruit de l'eau coulant ne tarda pas à réveiller Stiles au bout de quelques minutes. Il s'étira comme un chat dans le lit, faisant rouler son dos et ses épaules de contentement.

Il se leva et enfila ses vêtements avec lenteur, frottant ses yeux encore à moitié endormis. Il étouffa un bâillement et erra dans la suite pour chercher à boire. Il trouva une bouteille d'eau posée sur le mini bar et l'ouvrit pour en avaler plusieurs grosses goulées.

Stiles entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le lit, reportant son attention sur le brun qui sortait de la pièce, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Il soupira de plaisir en détaillant allègrement le brun et sourit. Le corps était au moins aussi merveilleux que dans ses souvenirs.

"Salut." déclara-t-il, béat malgré la fatigue.

"Hey." répondit Derek, amusé de voir Stiles le reluquer sans scrupule.

"Tu dois aller bosser, c'est ça ?" souffla Stiles, légèrement déçu, alors qu'il s'installait à nouveau sur le lit.

Derek acquiesça, il retira sa serviette pour se retrouver nu et Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Il avait couché avec cet Apollon et c'était dingue. Son regard se fixa sur le bas des abdominaux et le sexe d'une belle taille, lui donnant envie à nouveau d'en goûter l'essence. Derek enfila un boxer propre et son jean, puis attrapa un T-shirt. Stiles arborait un sourire mutin.

"Est-ce que..." commença-t-il doucement. "Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se voit, hm ce soir, quand tu auras fini ?" demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Derek arrêta son geste. Il posa son regard sur le jeune homme assis sur les draps à quelques mètres de lui, puis ouvrit la bouche avant de rapidement la refermer. Le sourire de Stiles se fana légèrement et il se lécha les lèvres d'un geste nerveux.

"Enfin, je veux dire." reprit-il rapidement. "On peut aussi en rester là..." et sa voix sonnait terriblement faux. Son cœur s'emballa légèrement et il détourna le regard.

Il entendit Derek soupirer et se diriger vers lui pour entrer dans son espace vital. Stiles releva la tête et posa un regard interrogateur sur lui et le brun lui saisit la mâchoire pour l'embrasser doucement. Le baiser était doux mais superficiel et court. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et Derek recula un peu.

"Stiles, je dois te dire quelque chose." et le châtain bloqua sa respiration instinctivement, parce que ce genre de phrase n'annonçait clairement rien de bon à entendre. Pas dans ce genre de situation. Était-il en couple ? Ne voulait-il simplement plus le revoir ? Plusieurs raisons fusaient dans son esprit alors qu'il essayait de garder la face, de prendre sur lui. Il attendait simplement, son regard doux encourageant Derek à prendre la parole.

"Je, voilà… j'ai un métier, un peu…" Derek leva les yeux au ciel et réfléchit à une formulation adéquate qui ne sembla pas venir. Il souffla. "Je suis acteur porno Stiles." déclara-t-il simplement, le regard incertain.

Stiles resta muet. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, fixa le brun face à lui avec de grands yeux et haussa un sourcil. Puis soudainement, il se mit à rire franchement alors que Derek gardait un visage fermé. Le châtain plaça une main devant sa bouche, étouffant son rire qui continuait. Derek fronça les sourcils avec sérieux et Stiles s'arrêta aussitôt.

Un silence s'installa.

"Tu es sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda le châtain d'une voix monocorde.

Derek hocha la tête faiblement.

Le silence était lourd.

"Je suis à Londres pour tourner des scènes." continua-t-il, pour rendre la chose plus concrète. Et le visage de Stiles devint soudainement grave. De tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, jamais ceci n'aurait pu lui effleurer l'esprit. Et son malaise redoubla, parce que son imagination commençait à s'activer, à entrevoir ça… et… Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Derek enfila son T-shirt rapidement. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis gratta sa joue mal rasée avant de reprendre.

"Écoute Stiles, j'ai envie de te revoir parce que tu me plais, mais je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas." Et il mentait en un sens, parce qu'il aurait du mal à le comprendre.

Stiles tourna la tête et regarda la baie vitrée. Son cerveau fusait à mille à l'heure. Derek voulait le revoir et il en crevait d'envie aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de plus important que ça ?

"Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en fiche." murmura-t-il en haussant les épaules, et il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il disait, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek le regarda, inquiet.

"Tu es sûr ?"

Stiles hocha la tête.

"Écoute, je dois y aller bientôt, on peut se revoir ce soir ? En reparler ce soir ?" demanda Derek avec une détermination dans le regard qui apaisa Stiles.

"Oui, ça m'a l'air bien." répondit le châtain avec un faible sourire.

Derek se dirigea vers lui à nouveau et vint poser sa main sur son visage. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et le brun se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser, capturant ses lèvres avec tendresse. Puis il se décolla et son pouce caressa la peau laiteuse.

"Stiles, c'était merveilleux." souffla-t-il contre sa joue avant de déposer plusieurs baisers sur la ligne de sa mâchoire puis dans son cou. Et le châtain se sentit fondre. Bien sûr que cela avait été merveilleux. Ça l'était.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Le soir, lorsque Derek rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il trouva un papier glissé sous sa porte. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils, attrapant la note avant de la déplier et de la lire avec rapidité.

"_Hey you. Je suis dans la chambre 236, appelle-moi quand tu rentres. Je t'embrasse, Stiles."_

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres face au doux mot et l'écriture désordonnée qui ne l'étonna guère. Il prit un quart d'heure pour se poser et avoir le temps de décompresser un peu, puis appela la réception pour demander à joindre la chambre 236.

La tonalité retentit doucement et ne tarda pas à laisser place à une voix charmante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

"Hey, je me demandais quand tu allais rentrer..." souffla Stiles, enjoué.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai fini tard." répondit la voix chaude et grave du brun.

"Si tu es trop fatigué, on peut se voir demain." proposa Stiles fébrilement, mais son ton trahissait clairement une pointe de déception.

"Non." souffla Derek, parce qu'il avait tellement envie de le revoir aussi. "Tu connais le chemin." déclara-t-il doucement et le rire cristallin de Stiles retentit à travers le combiné.

"J'arrive." répondit-il.

Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard on toquait à la porte de Derek, et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Stiles se jeta sur lui directement pour l'embrasser.

Derek l'encercla et sourit contre ses lèvres, avant de s'en décoller de quelques centimètres.

"Et bien." murmura-t-il, ses mains entourant toujours la taille du jeune homme dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

"Bonjour." susurra le châtain d'un air charmeur.

Il se séparèrent et Derek se poussa pour le laisser pénétrer dans la chambre, ne manquant pas de détailler son corps de dos.

"Quel accueil." déclara Derek, alors qu'il refermait la porte de la suite.

"Ça te plait ?" demanda Stiles en se mettant à rigoler. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Derek lui réponde gravement.

"Oui."

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et son sourire se fana alors que son estomac faisait cette chose, cette micro torsion qui finissait par un doux crépitement. Il avait tellement envie de lui, encore. Il revint se coller au brun et l'embrassa doucement cette fois, laissant le temps à leurs langues de se mêler, naturellement, sensuellement. C'était si bon.

"Tu me plais beaucoup Stiles." confessa Derek entre deux baisers, alors que ses mains passaient dans le dos fin pour le caresser. Et Stiles se sentit fondre, encore. "Dans quelques jours je rentrerai en Californie." reprit simplement Derek et ils se détachèrent doucement l'un de l'autre.

"Et moi aussi." répondit doucement Stiles, devinant où le brun voulait en venir.

"J'ai envie de te revoir là-bas, sur LA." déclara Derek.

Stiles sourit.

"Je n'habite qu'à une heure." déclara-t-il avec plaisir alors que Derek hochait la tête. Alors c'était entendu. Ce serait plus que juste du sexe à l'autre bout du monde. Du moins, ils essaieraient, ils essaieraient d'apprendre à se connaître.

Derek attrapa Stiles par les cuisses et le souleva. Ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du brun et se mit à rigoler doucement avant de lui voler de nouveaux baisers. Derek vint le déposer sur le lit et plongea son visage dans son cou pour le mordiller doucement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?" souffla-t-il contre la peau tendre.

"Ahhh, Hm." Stiles tenta de réfléchir, mais la bouche papillonnant dans son cou le déconcentrait. "Je suis allé me promener au bord de la Tamise, et j'ai mangé des fish and chips." Il rigola et Derek sentit sa pomme d'Adam vibrer dans sa gorge, il l'embrassa doucement. "Et euh, j'ai nourri des mouettes. Avec des frites, parce qu'ils se trouvent qu'elles adorent ça." Et son rire continua doucement.

Derek se redressa et le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

"Je t'assure !" reprit Stiles en ouvrant grand les yeux. "Les mouettes londoniennes adorent les frites. C'est un truc de dingue."

Derek sourit et étouffa un bâillement derrière ses mains. Il s'étira, faisant craquer quelques os le long de son dos et passa sa main sur sa nuque alors que Stiles continuait de parler.

"Je suis passé devant le Tate Museum. Peut-être que demain j'y retournerai, la collection a l'air vraiment chouette, je ne sais pas si tu y as déjà été. Et ça fait un bail que je ne suis allé dans un m-..." Il s'arrêta net en regardant le brun, et reprit rapidement. "T'as mal au dos ? T'arrêtes pas de te triturer la nuque." souffla-t-il en pointant la main posée sur les cervicales.

"Un peu." répondit simplement Derek, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

"OK, laisse-moi faire." répondit tout aussi vite Stiles qui se releva avec rapidité. D'une voix presque autoritaire, il déclara. "Allez, hop, tourne-toi." Derek haussa un sourcil et Stiles continua en montrant le matelas. "À plat ventre, allez."

Derek se retint de sourire face au petit côté dictatorial et s'exécuta. Stiles posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença doucement à les masser. Derek laissa échapper un soupir malgré lui. Bon sang, ça faisait un bien fou.

"Je crois que c'est mieux si tu retires ton T-shirt." chuchota Stiles d'un ton explicatif.

Derek agrippa le tissu et se décolla quelque peu pour réussir à le retirer d'un geste vif. Il s'étendit à nouveau sur le matelas, les membres totalement relâchés alors que les mains du châtain venaient se poser à nouveau sur sa peau.

Ce dernier malaxa son dos quelques instants, faisant rouler ses doigts sur les muscles saillants, puis il grimpa à califourchon sur les fesses rebondies. Derek soupira et Stiles continua le massage doux.

"Est-ce que ça te détend, monsieur muscles ?" chuchota Stiles.

Derek étouffa un rire qui sortit en un souffle rauque.

"Totalement." répondit-il alors qu'il profitait allègrement des mains qui caressaient son corps.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et continua encore quelques minutes les différents papouilles, puis son entrejambe commença à se réveiller au fur et à mesure qu'il touchait le corps bien bâti et que son esprit vagabondait sur tout ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, et sur tout ce qu'ils pourraient encore faire…

Il appuya doucement son bassin contre les fesses et Derek sembla apprécier le geste qui lui arracha un petit grognement. Stiles se pencha, s'étalant le long du dos pour venir embrasser le coin derrière l'oreille de Derek.

"Je crois que je suis complètement excité maintenant." murmura-t-il faiblement, son sourire effleurant l'oreille du brun.

Derek se retourna et Stiles dut se relever légèrement pour le laisser effectuer la manœuvre sous lui.

Les pupilles couleur whisky brillaient de malice et d'excitation. Derek attrapa le visage mutin et l'embrassa passionnément, accentuant l'excitation de Stiles. Ce dernier frotta son bassin lascivement contre lui, son érection bien présente. Derek descendit sa main sur cette dernière pour la caresser à travers le jean enserré.

"Besoin de quelque chose ?" demanda gravement Derek entre deux happements de lèvres.

"Oh oui." gronda Stiles, pressant son entrejambe dans la main ferme qui le touchait, agrippait la bosse de son pantalon.

Sans crier gare, Derek attrapa Stiles et le fit rouler sur le matelas avec lui pour inverser leurs positions. Il pressa son corps contre celui du jeune homme et attrapa ses poignets pour les fixer au-dessus de sa tête. Le regard du châtain se voila de plaisir alors qu'il tentait vainement de bouger, mais Derek resserrait sa prise.

"Vraiment ?" souffla Stiles en haussant un sourcil. Mais il était clairement excité par la position.

"Tais-toi." demanda fermement Derek alors qu'il s'arrangeait pour ne tenir qu'avec une seule de ses mains les deux poignets tendus. Il descendit la deuxième le long du corps de Stiles, le caressant avidement, puis revint malaxer son entrejambe longuement.

Stiles prit une inspiration un peu plus forte, et Derek défit le bouton de son jean avant le plonger sa main à l'intérieur, contre la peau chaude. Il se saisit du membre raide compressé dans le vêtement, et le redressa dans une position plus adéquate. Sa main tira sur le jean et le boxer, libérant l'érection, avant de revenir la prendre en main et de la caresser longuement.

Le châtain ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, alors que la masturbation s'accentuait. Les doigts frottaient son sexe tendu, le pompant doucement, et malaxant le gland qu'il sentait humide. Il avait envie de bouger ses hanches pour accélérer le mouvement mais se retint, parce qu'il aimait que l'autre homme mène la danse. À la place, il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Derek, la tête baissée, fixant sa main qui masturbait la verge tendue. Il se lécha les lèvres rapidement et bougea ses jambes pour tenter de baisser davantage son pantalon. Derek comprit l'empressement et agrippa le tissu pour le descendre encore plus, dénudant jusqu'à mi-cuisse Stiles qui haleta quelque peu.

Derek embrassa Stiles, roulant sa langue contre la sienne avec volupté, alors que ce dernier étouffait un gémissement contre sa bouche. C'était un baiser torride qui se répercutait jusque dans son entrejambe gonflé. Le brun relâcha les poignets de Stiles qui vint automatiquement placer ses mains sur ses épaules musclées. Puis Derek releva sommairement le T-shirt du châtain et embrassa son torse, léchant les pectoraux et les abdominaux légèrement dessinés, puis il descendit encore pour effleurer avec son nez les poils naissants. Sans s'en rendre compte, les mains de Stiles effectuèrent une pression sur les épaules de Derek, encourageant le geste, l'incitant à continuer sa descente.

Le brun attrapa le sexe à nouveau et posa sa bouche dessus. Il lécha la verge de tout son long, soutirant un énième soupir à Stiles. Les mains de ce dernier glissèrent jusque dans la chevelure brune, la malaxant doucement alors que Derek prenait son sexe en bouche. Il le suça à répétition plusieurs fois et Stiles recroquevilla ses doigts de pieds dans ses chaussures. Le brun releva le membre tendu, le plaquant contre le ventre laiteux avant de venir suçoter le scrotum, l'aspirant dans sa bouche. Stiles gémit à nouveau. Puis Derek engloutit à nouveau le sexe, le pompant fortement alors que sa main en astiquait la base. Sa langue s'enroula autour de la peau fine et douce jusqu'à aspirer le gland humide et sensible.

Stiles ferma les yeux tant le plaisir était bon. Derek releva soudainement le bassin du jeune homme et appuya sur l'arrière de ses cuisses relevées pour accéder davantage à sa zone intime. Stiles sentit la langue glisser jusqu'à son anus et venir en lécher le bord. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, mordant sa lèvre alors que la sensation était délicieuse. Derek continuait de le masturber en même temps qu'il le léchait à cet endroit.

Le brun enfonça la pointe de sa langue dans son intimité et la tourna légèrement. Les caresses étaient lentes et appliquées, tantôt appuyées, tantôt courtes et répétitives. Puis Stiles sentit les doigts du brun, plein de salive, venir passer rapidement sur la zone, caressant en quelques cercles l'entrée avant de s'y enfoncer doucement. L'autre main du brun s'affairait quant à elle toujours sur sa verge dure.

Stiles expira bruyamment et Derek continua de plus belle. Son doigt rentrait et sortait de Stiles avec une cadence toute particulière, puis sa bouche fine revint sucer les testicules alors qu'il astiquait le membre tendu, prêt à exploser à tout moment.

Stiles se mit à gémir plus fort alors que sa prostate subissait quelques ondes de plaisir. Les doigts le frappaient à l'intérieur avec une rapidité grandissante et la bouche et la main sur son sexe continuaient inlassablement. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il saisit les draps dans ses mains, crispant ses doigts dessus dans un geste vif. Ses fesses se contractèrent violemment et ses cuisses se resserrèrent autour de la tête du brun alors qu'il sentait le plaisir atteindre bientôt son apogée. Le brun lécha la verge de tout son long avant de la prendre en bouche, continuant de le pénétrer alors qu'il suçait le sexe prêt à se libérer.

"''tain…" s'étrangla Stiles alors que ses mains vinrent encercler son propre visage haletant. Son corps, sensible, lui faisait perdre les pédales.

Puis son bassin eut quelques soubresauts et il s'étrangla dans un cri muet. Il venait de venir dans la bouche chaude. Quelques spasmes firent frémir son corps et Derek le maintenait solidement pour l'empêcher de se tortiller à outrance sous l'effet de la vague de plaisir orgasmique. Il souffla bruyamment alors qu'il sentait les doigts de Derek s'agripper sur ses côtes et son bassin. Le brun glissa sa bouche lentement du sexe, lui arrachant quelques nouveaux gémissements. Puis il le sentit le lécher rapidement, titillant sa sensibilité. Stiles baissa les yeux vers son entrejambe, regardant Derek terminer de le cajoler. La vision était plus que merveilleuse.

"Mon Dieu je suis tellement fou de toi." souffla Stiles.

Derek releva la tête vers lui et sourit. Il remonta le long du corps pour embrasser Stiles avec passion, dévorant ses lèvres humides alors que son corps se compressait contre le sien.

"Moi aussi." murmura-t-il et une vague de chaleur envahit la poitrine de Stiles. Ça n'avait rien de sexuel, bien au contraire, c'était son cœur qui papillonnait, qui chauffait tout son être et la sensation était renversante et douce. Ils se connaissaient à peine et pourtant il était dingue de lui.

Stiles embrassa longuement Derek, passant sa main dans ses cheveux courts et le long de sa nuque alors qu'une de ses jambes s'était enroulée contre son jean. Le baiser était lent et langoureux, plongeant la chambre dans de délicieux bruits de bouche et de salive qui se mélangeaient.

Stiles poussa légèrement Derek sur le côté pour le faire basculer et se positionner sur lui. Il frotta son nez doucement contre sa barbe mal rasée et sa main se faufila sur ses abdominaux pour les griffer doucement.

Il captura à nouveau les lèvres fines et sa main descendit jusqu'au bord du jean pour le déboutonner et se glisser à l'intérieur.

Derek laissa échapper un son rauque contre ses lèvres.

Stiles sourit et lécha doucement sa lippe inférieure alors que sa main allait chercher le membre en légère érection pour le caresser doucement. Derek apprécia les caresses sur son membre, d'abord lentes, puis de plus en plus coquines, affirmées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun passa sa main sur le bras de Stiles, l'effleurant doucement, puis murmura.

"Laisse, c'est bon."

Les regards se croisèrent et Derek hocha la tête négativement de manière légère, puis il embrassa à nouveau la bouche si tentatrice.

Stiles suspendit son geste, puis releva son visage de quelques centimètres pour fixer à nouveau Derek dans les yeux, incertain.

"Je peux…" commença-t-il doucement alors que sa main semblait vouloir s'affairer à nouveau bien plus bas.

"Non." murmura calmement Derek. Son regard était doux, puis il reprit. "Je suis claqué vraiment, reste juste contre moi." murmura-t-il en lui caressant la base de la nuque.

"Vraiment ?" demanda à nouveau Stiles. Il avait tellement envie de lui faire du bien, lui aussi. Il avait tellement envie que Derek prenne son pied avec lui, de lui faire tout un tas de choses. Il voulait s'envoyer en l'air avec lui toute la nuit, encore et encore et encore...

"Oui." souffla Derek avec certitude et Stiles parut vraiment déçu, alors Derek soupira car il s'en voulait presque de devoir frustrer le jeune homme ainsi. Il reprit avec douceur. "Je t'ai dit, j'ai bossé toute la journée." son air était presque désolé. Il voulait que Stiles comprenne que ça n'avait rien à avoir avec lui, qu'il était bandant au possible, mais que là, il voulait juste profiter de sa présence et que son corps était trop fatigué pour ce genre d'activités.

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et ravala sa salive. Il se releva un peu rapidement.

"Oui, je comprends..."

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. L'atmosphère changeait soudainement.

"Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si tu… ? Enfin ?" balbutia Stiles, incertain.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

"Je ?" reprit-il calmement.

"Je ne sais pas." enchaîna rapidement Stiles d'un ton faussement léger, il paraissait stressé et ses doigts faisaient des mouvements rapides dans l'air. "Je ne suis pas très sûr de ce que tu fais." continua-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Derek restait toujours très calme mais fronça les sourcils à nouveau.

"Je te l'ai dit Stiles." continua-t-il simplement. Sa voix était posée, nette. "Je suis acteur de X."

Stiles grimaça légèrement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que lui disait le brun.

"J'avais saisi, mais... hm... Tu dis qu'aujourd'hui, tu as ? … Tourné ?" demanda-t-il rapidement, ne sachant pas bien quel mot il devait utiliser pour décrire ça.

Le silence était lourd.

Derek souffla, il se redressa pour se mettre en position assise sur le lit alors que sa mâchoire se contractait doucement. Il referma son pantalon et essaya de répondre avec calme.

"Oui Stiles, j'ai tourné des scènes de sexe toute la journée."

Et Stiles prit cela comme une gifle. Son regard se tourna pour fixer le mur face à lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors qu'une sensation horrible et oppressante envahissait sa poitrine.

"Tu as couché avec des gars, tout le temps ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix morne et pas sûre d'elle.

"C'est mon travail Stiles." dit simplement Derek et il tourna la tête vers lui pour le chercher du regard. Il avait peur du chemin que prenait la conversation.

Stiles déglutit.

"Je vois." répondit-il. Le ton était sec, sans appel. Stiles venait de se fermer et Derek perçut son malaise. Et il ne voulait pas de ça. Il se rapprocha de quelques centimètres du garçon qui venait de poser ses pieds sur la moquette, le drap enroulant ses hanches toujours découvertes.

"C'est toi qui es ici, dans ce lit, avec moi." souffla Derek comme pour le rassurer un peu.

"Qu'est-ce que ça change ?" demanda Stiles, incertain de voir la nuance.

Derek se leva et se positionna contre le mur en face du lit, non loin du jacuzzi où ils avaient eu leurs premiers ébats. Il se tint l'arête du nez quelques secondes et fixa Stiles toujours assis sur le lit. Sa tête se secouait doucement et il déclara, comme un constat désagréable.

"Tu ne l'acceptes pas."

Et Stiles écarquilla les yeux, dérangé par la réplique.

"Je sais pas, c'est quand même particulier de baiser avec plein de gens différents toute la journée, tout le temps, non ?" répondit-il rapidement, et le ton était un peu sarcastique.

Derek le fixa sans ciller quelques secondes, puis il baissa les yeux vers la moquette.

"Tu devrais partir." répondit-il simplement, mais il semblait définitivement désenchanté.

Stiles pâlit. Il avait peur que s'il sortait de cette pièce, cela voudrait dire ne plus jamais le revoir. Il respira faiblement et ses doigts agrippèrent le drap qui cachait sommairement son entrejambe dévêtu.

"Je... je sais qu'on ne sort techniquement pas ensemble... mais, ça me fait mal de t'imaginer avoir couché avec d'autres hommes aujourd'hui." répondit simplement Stiles. Il voulait être honnête avec lui, il voulait expliquer son comportement. Comment envisager de le revoir, sur LA, en prenant ça en considération ? Pouvait-il vraiment sortir avec un mec dont coucher avec d'autres était le quotidien ?

Derek souffla et déclara d'un ton las.

"Ce n'est que mon travail."

Mais Stiles fronça les sourcils, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ils n'avaient pas la même notion d'intimité. Pour lui, le sexe c'était être intime avec quelqu'un, même si c'était juste un coup d'un soir. Et s'il était dans une relation, alors cela devait être exclusif. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment Derek pouvait s'envoyer en l'air au quotidien. Comment cela pouvait-il être juste un travail ? Ils ne se comprenaient pas.

Stiles attrapa le bas de son pantalon qu'il renfila en quatrième vitesse.

"Je..." tenta Stiles. Mais rien ne sortait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Aucun mot ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, parce qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire pour arranger les choses, trouver une solution. C'était…

Il se leva et essuya ses mains moites contre son pantalon remis.

"Je suis désolé." dit-il simplement. Puis il secoua la tête et lança un dernier regard d'excuse à Derek.

Le brun ne détourna pas les yeux et le fixait avec sérieux. Il percevait son mal être et lui non plus ne voyait pas d'issue autre que celui-là à leur échange.

Stiles détourna la tête et tourna les talons.

"Bonne nuit Derek…" souffla-t-il avec trouble, avant de sortir de la chambre, une sensation de vide au creux du ventre. Il avait envie de hurler.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Vingt-quatre heures. Vingt-quatre heures étaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, depuis ce moment que Stiles aurait préféré oublier.

Il avait passé une partie de la journée enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, à dormir, à rager dans son oreiller et se morfondre sur lui-même. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir été trahi, pas par Derek, mais par la vie. L'immense sensation qu'on s'acharnait contre lui.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi violente et absurde parfois ? Il avait enfin trouvé cet homme beau, doux, parfait. Il avait enfin eu ce coup de foudre poignant que jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Une vaste blague.

Et puis il avait ouvert son PC, et il avait cherché. Il avait cherché inlassablement, et cela avait pris du temps, mais il avait fini par trouver. Derek Wolf. Acteur pornographique américain assez célèbre. Et il avait fait défiler des vidéos, d'abord en avance rapide, puis ensuite en les regardant, en les détaillant. Et il était écœuré par ce qu'il avait vu. Excité physiquement malgré lui alors que son cœur était en miettes de voir Derek ainsi. Dans toutes ces mises en scènes, dans toutes ces positions, avec ces hommes différents et ces femmes parfois. Il avait eu envie de pleurer, parce que c'était choquant de voir quelqu'un pour qui vous aviez des sentiments naissants faire ça. C'était un autre monde, c'était juste…

Il avait voulu arrêter, tout fermer. Oublier. Et puis une sorte de curiosité maladive, une pulsion qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, l'avait poussée à continuer, à tout voir. Alors il avait enchaîné plein de vidéos, pour connaître tout ce que Derek avait bien pu faire. Il voulait tout savoir, voir jusqu'où Derek était allé, voir tout ce dont il était capable… Des plans à plusieurs aux scènes quasi abusives. Il voulait essayer de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Et leur nuit de la veille, qu'il avait trouvée ô combien érotique, lui parut bien fade tout à coup. Tellement insipide, comparée à tout ça. À toutes ces choses plus hard les unes que les autres… Derek avait dû se faire chier au lit avec lui, ce n'était pas possible… C'était…

Et Stiles avait fini par tout fermer et replonger dans son lit pour se morfondre.

En fin de journée, il avait rouvert son ordinateur, et il avait regardé à nouveau des choses sur Derek, mais que des photos cette fois. Puis en continuant de chercher des informations, il était tombé sur quelques vidéos de tournages… Des genres de making off que diffusaient parfois les boîtes de production ou les acteurs porno sur Twitter. Des lives d'un quotidien dont il ne connaissait rien. Et sur ces courtes séquences il voyait Derek sourire et parler avec des collègues avant ou après certaines scènes. C'était comme voir l'envers du décor. Stiles avait continué encore, et il avait trouvé cette interview d'une fille, d'une actrice avec qui Derek avait tourné. Et en lisant les mots, il s'était senti mal. Parce que cette fille expliquait que c'était difficile de concilier une vie personnelle avec ce type de métier. Que cela était dur pour eux d'avoir des conquêtes, que c'était un métier difficile, mal connu et bien trop mal jugé. Elle expliquait qu'elle se faisait régulièrement insulter sur internet, puis harcelée, et qu'elle avait renoncé à avoir des enfants parce que les gens seraient sans pitié avec lui, progéniture d'une mère actrice de X.*

Et Stiles s'était senti mal.

Il avait réfléchi et pris une bonne douche avant d'aller s'aérer la tête dehors pour manger. Il était passé devant plusieurs échoppes de fish and chips et ça lui avait foutu le bourdon. Il avait préféré manger un burger avant de revenir à l'hôtel.

Et là, aux abords de 21h, il se trouvait dans l'ascenseur et fixait les numéros des étages avec attention. Son doigt hésita un instant, puis il appuya sur le bouton du 5e. Il déglutit et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ses pas le guidèrent lourdement jusqu'à la porte de la suite de Derek, et son bras se suspendit en l'air quelques instants avant de s'abattre doucement, toquant à la porte en quelques coups répétés. Il se recula un peu et sentit son estomac se tordre alors qu'il fixait la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit et Derek apparut dans l'encadrement, le visage fatigué. Il le fixa légèrement surpris d'abord, puis son étonnement laissa place à un masque stoïque, dénué d'émotion. Il regardait Stiles, ne sachant sûrement pas le pourquoi de sa présence ni comment réagir.

"Hm, salut." déclara ce dernier. Un sourire très fin tenta maladroitement d'étirer ses lèvres.

Et Derek répondit à son tour.

"Salut."

Le regard de Stiles se voila légèrement et il tenta de ne pas se laisser envahir par la désolation du moment.

"Est-ce que, hm, tu peux me laisser entrer ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Derek hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Stiles le suivit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il pénétra davantage dans la chambre. Cette même chambre dans laquelle il venait trois nuits de suite. Elle était toujours aussi belle, mais la sensation qu'il ressentait en avançant à l'intérieur était, cette fois, bien différente.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce et il se revit dans le jacuzzi, puis sur le lit… Il tourna la tête pour reporter son attention vers Derek qui le fixait toujours, les bras croisés.

"Tu veux t'asseoir ?" demanda poliment Derek, et Stiles acquiesça.

Il alla s'installer sur le sofa et Derek resta debout, les bras croisés, se positionnant en face de lui à quelques mètres.

L'atmosphère était un peu lourde. Stiles tritura nerveusement ses doigts et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

"Écoute, je suis désolé pour hier. Vraiment, je ne voulais pas partir comme ça. C'était… c'était vraiment salaud de ma part." déclara-t-il en regardant Derek alors qu'il n'en menait pas large.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

"OK." répondit-il simplement. Ce n'était pas condescendant, c'était juste qu'il semblait attendre d'en savoir plus, d'entendre ce que Stiles avait encore à dire.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, et ça m'a vraiment,..." Il chercha ses mots "déstabilisé." conclua-t-il, assez peu fier de lui malgré tout.

Derek le regarda toujours calmement, il avait les traits un peu fatigués, et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment s'était passé sa journée, est-ce qu'il avait... ?

Il détourna le regard et se maudit intérieurement.

"J'ai passé une super nuit avec toi." reprit-il avec plus d'assurance cette fois. "Avant-hier, puis hier vraiment." et son regard s'ancra dans celui vert face à lui, parce que c'était vrai et qu'il voulait que cette vérité soit criante. C'était une nuit magique, totalement. Il aurait pu tomber amoureux en un claquement de doigt... il était...

Il soupira et s'enfonça dans le sofa mollement avant de regarder Derek à nouveau.

"Je crois que je suis déjà trop accro à toi." déclara-t-il, presque désolé de cet aveu alors qu'il esquissait un sourire d'excuse. Il n'y avait plus rien à y faire.

Derek sourit faiblement à son tour, touché par la déclaration.

"Viens là." murmura-t-il en faisant un geste de la main.

Et Stiles se leva et alla se placer devant lui. Derek lui attrapa la taille d'une main et leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Il posa son autre main sur son visage et Stiles amorça un léger rapprochement. Le brun franchit les derniers centimètres pour l'embrasser. C'était doux et plein de tendresse. Puis Derek raffermit sa prise pour se serrer davantage contre le corps du jeune homme, et ce dernier lui mordilla subtilement la lèvre inférieure. Puis les baisers se firent plus nombreux, plus espacés, et ils se séparèrent doucement.

Stiles baissa les yeux pour regarder ses chaussures et se recula quelque peu, laissant sa main posée sur le torse du brun face à lui. Il appuya sa paume contre le haut du ventre musclé.

"Je.." déclara-t-il, incertain avant de relever la tête. "Je n'y connais rien à ton monde, à ton travail... et… et, je crois que j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques, parce que ça me fait vraiment angoisser. Et ça, plus le fait qu'on se rencontre ici à Londres, à des milliers de kilomètres de nos vies respectives... Je ne crois pas que ça puisse marcher entre nous. Enfin, c'est ce dont j'ai peur."

Derek acquiesça, parce que tout ce que disait Stiles avait un sens, et lui-même doutait qu'ils aient un jour un avenir possible.

"J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Je sais que ça peut être difficile à comprendre, mais en dehors de mon travail, je ne couche avec personne, je te le promets. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te trompe constamment, ça ne fonctionnera pas entre nous si tu ne me crois pas, si tu ne l'acceptes pas."

"Je sais." dit Stiles, parce qu'il y avait pensé toute la journée.

"Ma vie privée n'a rien, absolument rien à voir avec ma vie professionnelle. Je ne veux pas que tu croies des choses fausses. Je ne veux pas que tu m'imagines comme un mec violent, un tordu, obsédé par le sexe."

"Ce n'est pas le cas." murmura Stiles avec assurance. Pas après la nuit qu'ils avaient vécue. "Ce n'est pas le cas." reprit-il en secouant la tête, parce que la seule idée que Derek puisse imaginer qu'il pense cela de lui, lui fendait le cœur.

Il vint encercler le brun à nouveau, posant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

"Je comprends Derek. Je commence à comprendre." souffla-t-il. "Je ne te garantis pas que j'y arriverai, je ne peux pas te le promettre, mais je sais que j'ai envie d'essayer de toutes mes forces. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec qui cela a été aussi évident, aussi vite."

Derek passa ses bras larges dans le dos de Stiles et resserra son étreinte contre lui. Il sentait le nez du jeune homme frotter sa peau, quelques centimètres en dessous de sa mâchoire. Il ferma les yeux et embrassa les cheveux châtains dont l'odeur fruitée enivra ses sens.

.

Fin

.

* Largement inspiré d'une interview de Nikita Bellucci, ancienne hardeuse française, qui dénonce le harcèlement et les jugements qu'elle subit au quotidien à cause de son ancien métier, qui, elle rappelle, produit "des fictions" avant tout. L'interview est effectuée par Hugo Clément pour Konbini pour ceux que ça intéresse, c'est facile à trouver sur Internet. Je vous conseille vraiment de la regarder.

* * *

**Note :**

OMG. J'ai écrit mon premier Derek bottom ! Je… Argh.

Un petit avis ? Bisous et merci ! :)


End file.
